Many sports and game activities utilize a racquet implement in the game play. For example, the structures used for tennis racquets as well as the racquets used in the popular game of racquetball are familiar to most sports enthusiasts. While the structures of such racquets vary substantially, all generally comprise a circular or elliptical frame or the like within which a highly tensioned net or webbing is strung to provide a high energy resilient ball striking surface. The frame further supports an elongated handle which facilitates the user's manipulation of the racquet and which is provided with a gripping area. Most handle grips supplied with the racquet by the manufacturer are formed of a solid material over which materials such as leather, plastic or other synthetic materials are laid. The use of such sports racquets subjects the handle gripping material to substantial wear, stress and perspiration. As a result, the users of such racquets soon discovered the useful life of the racquet could be greatly extended if a protective element was provided to over-wrap the original grip. In addition, early practitioners determined that the quality or certainty of a handle grip itself could be improved by use of materials having a "tacky" characteristic. Early wrap-on over-wrap grip protectors were provided using a woven gauze material having an impregnated gummy or tacky substance within the material. Such wraps were applied in a helical progressive wrap usually starting at the extreme end or butt end of the racquet in a pattern providing several overlapping butt end wraps to secure one end and an upward progression of overlapping spiral or helical wraps terminating at the upper end close to the racquet frame. The tackiness of the impregnated gauze was such that no finishing adhesive strip was required to anchor the final wrap. The objective of such wraps is to improve grip and provide a disposable outer material covering which may readily be discarded and replaced.
While the use of such gauze material wraps improved the player's grip, they frequently created undesired residue upon the user's hands and the underlying original grip material of the racquet handle. In addition, these woven gauze material wraps were found to be abrasive and too rough upon the player's skin. To improve the quality of such wrap-on over-wrap handle grips, practitioners provided improved materials in the form of long narrow strips of softer, smoother, moisture absorbent material with built-in tackiness which did not leave a residue on the hands or the underlying original grip. These new over-wraps were made of plastics or other synthetic materials, leather, or rubber. These materials are over-wrapped upon the original underlying handle grip in a similar manner to the gauze materials. However, due to the absence of adhesive attachment, the over wrapping technique is more carefully undertaken to provide a secure over wrap. To avoid undesired damage to the original underlying handle grip material, the use of adhesives is avoided and the attachment of the over-grip over-wrap depend entirely upon the manner in which the grip is wrapped upon the handle.
These newly developed over-wrap grips were subsequently manufactured in thicker strips to be used to replace the original factory installed basic grip if the racquet user or the original equipment manufacturer so desired.
While the later developed and presently used wrap-on over-wrap handle grips have provided substantial improvement over the earlier woven gauze adhesive based wraps, they have been subject to several problems and limitations. For example, the exposed edges of the wrap material tend to become distorted and curled as the racquet is used. In addition, the ability of the spiral wrap layers to slide upon each other permits the shifting of the handle wrap-on during play and creates an insecure grip feeling for the user. Also, it was difficult to gauge the amount of desirable edge overlap of layers during the process of spirally installing the over-grip, and without an adhesive to hold the over-grip in place during wrapping, it was difficult to hold the wraps in place with respect to each other while installing.
As a result, a continuing need exists in the art for evermore improved wrap-on handle grips for sports racquets and other sports equipment handles which improve the grip quality while extending racquet life without the limitations of the present devices.